En las Profundidades del Espejo
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: Traducción de 'Into the Depths of the Mirror' de Rb: 'Un cuento de hadas mas Grimm que Disney, acerca de la creacion del Espejo de Oesed'. Lean, disfruten y critiquen


**Nota de la Autora Original y Disclaimer:**

No puedo ver la escena del Espejo de Oesed en la película sin que se formen lágrimas. El libro me afecta también, pero no tan gravemente. Que se sentirá tener el deseo de tu corazón tan cerca, pero enteramente fuera de tu alcance...

Este fic ha estado molestando en mi mente por algún tiempo, pero finalmente se ha vuelto nítido luego de nutrirlo con el soundtrack de "Into the Woods". El espejo específico de esta historia (o cuento de hadas, realmente) es de J.K. Rowling, pero la idea del espejo, creo, es un tema común.

"No es bueno perderse en los sueños y olvidar vivir."

**Nota de la traductora:**

En cuanto leí este fic, supe que valía la pena traducirlo. Espero no equivocarme y que envíen muchas críticas para _moi_, por la traducción y para Rb por la historia original... Yo le haré llegar sus comentarios, no se preocupen )

¡Disfruten la lectura!

• • • • •

**En las Profundidades del Espejo**  
_por Rb (Original Title: Into the Depths of the Mirror)  
traducción de mxnhpfreak _

Había (pero no "había una vez", pues esto es real) un chico, uno de los aprendices del artesano local. Él era un mago (aunque no lo sabía) y un soñador. Y, por supuesto, estaba enamorado.

Ella era encantadora, por supuesto: largo cabello suave que brillaba en la luz de las estrellas, ojos brillantes de vívido color, una hermosa, perfecta sonrisa. Y él la amaba más allá de la razón, y la deseaba sin límite.

Él tenía muchos rivales para su amor; todos los hombres del pueblo la amaban, al parecer, especialmente porque la chica no tenía inclinación alguna para escoger a cualquiera de ellos como su pareja. Pero este chico sabía que su amor por ella era el más puro y que él merecía su amor más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo entero. Decidió hacerle un regalo, un regalo de tanta calidad y pureza que ella lo amaría y lo elegiría.

¿Pero que le daría? Él no tenía habilidades para las palabras o las canciones, y ninguna clase de joyería podría compararse con su belleza.La seda más rara de la India estaba más allá de sus posibilidades económicas. Nada había disponible que pudiera sentarle bien a ella; nada había a su alcance que pudiera demostrar su amor por ella.

A menos que...

Se decidió por la idea de tallar en madera algo para ella. Luego de varios intentos para empezar, decidió hacerle un espejo— un espejo de cuerpo completo, uno en donde ella pudiera verse reflejada. Comenzó de inmediato, construyendo el espejo en la bodega de la tienda de su amo.

A excepción del vidrio, que él no pudo hacer y tuvo que comprar, todo en el espejo fue hecho por su propia mano. Trabajó en él como si estuviera poseído— y la gente comenzó a temer que así fuera, puesto que rara vez dejaba el taller, apenas comía y dormía sólo cuando su cuerpo no podía esforzarse más.

El chico se volvió delgado y pálido, pero siguió trabajando. Las semanas apenas parecían minutos debido a su amor por ella. Y como todo lo que es creado con pasión, parte de él se volvió parte del espejo. Había metido sus sueños y deseos y la magia que no sabía que había desarrollado en el espejo. Y el espejo absorbió todo esto y se volvió más.

Un día, despertó y vio una inscripción en el espejo que él sabía que no había planeado, pero encajaba mas allá de lo que cualquier palabra o frase mundana podría encajar.

"Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse."

Cuando miró el espejo, pudo ver a la chica con él.

Y siguió trabajando.

• • • • •

El día que el espejo fue terminado, él se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo, cautivado por lo que veía dentro. Arregló el espejo con cuidado y se fue a buscar a la chica.

La encontró cerca del río cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.

— Tengo algo que mostrarte —, le dijo con voz ronca (pues casi había olvidado como hablar durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando).

— ¡Oh! — ella rió y lo siguió.

Él la guió a la esquina del taller donde el espejo estaba dispuesto.

— ¡Es hermoso! — ella exclamó. — ¿Es para mí?

— Mira en él — él le dijo sin expresión (pues casi había olvidado como sonreír durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando) —, y dime que ves.

Ella se paró en frente del espejo. El chico observó su expresión: confundida y luego extasiada.

— ¡Es maravilloso! — suspiró — ¡Es simplemente asombroso! —. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

— ¿Qué ves? — él le preguntó.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Cómo hiciste esto? Me veo a mí misma, pero envuelta en hermosas prendas¡de una calidad que nunca he visto! Y estoy usando hermosa joyería... esmeraldas, rubíes y diamantes... ¡oh, esto es maravilloso¡Es perfecto¡Gracias!

Por primera ves, el chico miró al objeto de su deseo, notando no sólo su belleza, sino el conjunto de su perfecta boca y la avaricia reflejada en sus adorables ojos.

— No.

— ¿No? — ella parecía sorprendida.

— No es... para ti.

— Pero...

— Vete.

Confundida, herida y sumamente molesta, la chica se fue, jurando en silencio no volver a hablarle a él.

Él chico no escuchó sus palabras. Se sentó frente al espejo y miró dentro de él.

Aunque había visto el corazón de la chica, aunque sabía lo tonta y mezquina que era, aunque sabía que no era digna... él aún la veía cuando miraba el espejo.

Su imagen aun le sonreía, lo intentaba alcanzar, lo abrazaba, lo amaba... como él siempre deseó.

• • • • •

A la mañana siguiente, encontraron su cuerpo en el suelo, una mano estirada como para tocar los placeres que eran vistos en el interior.

Lo llamaron posesión demoníaca y mencionaron como él se había ido gastando y le dedicaban oscuras miradas al espejo, culpándolo por la muerte de su compañero. Extrañamente, ninguno de ellos se atrevió siquiera a dañar el espejo de algún modo. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos intentó ver en el espejo, tampoco.

Encontraron su cuerpo. Pero su alma— su alma había sido ya absorbida en las profundidades del espejo.

FIN

_No olviden las críticas ;)_


End file.
